


Связанные убийством

by glaum



Category: Dark Harbor (1998)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaum/pseuds/glaum
Summary: Более-менее откорректированная версия фильма, с предысторией и небольшим гипотетическим продолжением.
Relationships: David Weinberg/Young Man (Dark Harbor)





	Связанные убийством

**Author's Note:**

> Попробовала обелить позицию убийц и немного оправдать их мотивы. Попытка вышла слабой, поскольку изначальную мерзость ничем не перебьешь.

Роберт пришел ко мне на прием после самоубийства младшего брата. Тот сунул голову в полиэтиленовый пакет и, заранее подсоединив к нему газовый баллон, задохнулся в течение минуты. Вторая по счету попытка свести счеты с жизнью увенчалась успехом и осталась в психике моего нового пациента безобразным увечьем, которое останется с ним навсегда. Подобные раны до конца не затягиваются и, сколько бы мы — врачи — их не штопали, рано или поздно треснут по швам.

Итак, он пришёл ко мне выпитый горем. Поначалу, молчавший большую часть приёма, он одаривал меня пристальным, но пустым взглядом и тягостной (привычной в моем ремесле) немногословностью. Он молчал, не потому что не хотел говорить — он попросту не мог этого делать. Каждое слово давалось с трудом и вытягивалось мной практически силой.

Прописанная в карте симптоматика не ограничивалась посттравматическим стрессовым расстройством. Фиксированные позы, угловатость движений, характерный наклон головы навели меня на мысли о более ранней психологической травме. Должна быть веская причина, чтобы его брат — молодой парень — так рьяно стремился наложить на себя руки. Я предполагал распространенную ситуацию и попытался корректно выудить необходимое признание. Выйдя на свет, оно лишь подлило масло в огонь — в детстве Роберт и его брат подвергались насилию со стороны отчима. При этом, указанная в карте внезапная смерть этого самого отчима тоже показалась мне подозрительной. На прямой вопрос, имеет ли он и его брат отношение к кончине приемного отца, Роберт молча отвел взгляд в сторону, этим подтвердив мои догадки. Не сказать, что эта новость меня сильно удивила, и в целом, даже не заставила пересмотреть мое к нему отношение. Картинка теперь складывалась воедино. Его младший брат так и не смог справиться со всей этой кашей и решил избавиться от проблемы по-своему. Роберт во всем винил себя.

Ему было всего двадцать пять, хоть выглядел он намного моложе. Тощий и высокий, он производил впечатление забитого подростка-скитальца, побитого жизнью и умудренного горьким опытом. Благодаря систематическим сеансам психотерапии, я смог вернуть его к подобию жизни. Он начал делиться своими переживаниями, перестал глотать их, как прежде, вместе со скупым потоком слёз. Я работал по стандартной схеме, не придавая особого значения его горю. Видит бог, таких парней я повидал немало, и его случай был не самым страшным. Я постоянно вижу, как бесповоротно меняются людские жизни. У этого парня был шанс выбраться из сетей.

Однако все было не так просто. С самой первой встречи Роберт чем-то напомнил мне мою жену. Он также смутно понимал, что с ним сейчас происходит, куда следует идти и на чем делать акцент, но, в отличие от нее, стремился извлечь из моей помощи максимум пользы. Обычно, после привыкания к специалисту, пациенты вываливают на него уйму ненужной информации. Роберт же, оправившись от горя, слушал больше, чем рассказывал сам. Может, он привлёк меня именно этим? Умением слушать советы и следовать им? Когда-то Алексис, оказавшись в похожей ситуации и придя ко мне на прием буквально в безумном состоянии, в итоге стала моей женой, но следовала моим советам очень неохотно.

Взбалмошная дочь богатых родителей — дорогая (в прямом смысле) Алексис Чандлер — стала для меня прочитанной книгой еще до нашей свадьбы. Любил ли я ее? Нет. Определенно, нет. Нет и нет. Зачем сделал ей предложение? Она была забавной, красивой, глупой и богатой. Кроме того, оказалась первым и единственным случаем, который я не захотел дорабатывать до конца. Поведать ей о том, что ее обожаемый отец, воспользовался ее телом, пока их строгая, принципиальная мамаша-жена-пуританка ублажала свое честолюбие благотворительностью и чтением книжек сиротам, я попросту не смог. Проснулась элементарная жалость. Все-таки на момент изнасилования ей было всего восемь, и, вопреки мнению матери, бессознательные воспоминания о том дне оставили отпечаток на всей дальнейшей жизни девочки. Ситуацию отягощало и то, что ее отец, осознав содеянное, покончил с собой, и со временем стал для дочери кем-то вроде идола. Никто из родственников не захотел ее разуверять, посчитав, что будет лучше, если Алексис запомнит отца другим. Распространенная ошибка. Если бы Чандлер остался жив, а не сбежал от содеянного в мир иной, все было бы иначе.

Миссис Чандлер, хоть и испытывала ко мне неприязнь с самого начала (мое происхождение было, по ее мнению, низким и недостойным их круга), тем не менее, дала разрешение на брак. Причиной тому стало улучшение психического состояния дочери. К моменту выпуска из колледжа Алексис вела себя настолько непотребно, что для приведения ее психики в норму потребовалась огромная работа опытного специалиста, в которого она в итоге и влюбилась. Точнее, подумала, что влюбилась. На самом деле, ее семейство увидело во мне надежную непромокаемую жилетку и уговорило взять Алексис в жены. Эдакий супруг, в любое время могущий взять жену на психологический поводок. Все члены семьи Чандлер признавали, что я влиял на Алексис крайне положительно. Все, кроме ее матери. С тещей взаимопонимания я так и не нашел. А когда намекнул ей, кто виноват в случившемся с ее мужем и дочерью, она совершенно разорвала со мной контакт. Признавать ошибки — дело недостойное аристократов.

Поначалу я пытался достучаться до подсознания моей жены и извлечь целостные воспоминания для их дальнейшей проработки. Но память Алексис уверенно блокировала случившееся. И, даже если бы я попытался донести до нее правду словесно, она все равно бы мне не поверила. Была слишком преданна семье, слишком боготворила достижения предков; тыкала ими при каждом удобном случае. Наблюдать за ней и за прогрессированием ее расстройства было в своем роде интересным опытом, но крайне утомительным. Первые два года я наблюдал с пристальным вниманием, остальные пять лет — со скукой.

Алексис ограждала себя грудой дорогих ненужных вещей, заполняла ими внутреннюю пустоту. Не давала мне возможности проявить инициативу, все время сравнивала меня со своими родственниками. Акцентировала внимание на социальной пропасти между ними и мной. «Дикий Дэвид» — прозвище, которое Алексис дала мне, и которым пользовались не только ее родные, но и друзья, конечно, было мне неприятно, но не настолько, чтобы я требовал прекратить это ребячество. Иногда я намеренно раздражал ее наигранным снобизмом, позволяя себе выкинуть на ветер пару миллионов, чтобы посмотреть, как она на это отреагирует. Реакция была одной и той же: мне указывали на мое место и напоминали о моем происхождении, намекая на то, что, по факту, я нищий, что дочь короля снизошла до моего уровня в оплату за помощь, которую я ей оказал. Благородный рыцарь женился на принцессе, но стать членом «королевской» семьи у него так и не получилось.

Спорить с ней или обижаться на нее не было смысла. Мы действительно были с разных планет. Если рассматривать ситуацию с точки зрения социального статуса, она была бесспорно права. Я не был богат, не имел в собственности многоэтажных особняков и частных островов. Психотерапевт, ведущий практику в хосписе, который спонсировала ее семья. Вот кем я был. И я делал свою работу максимально качественно. Даже слишком. Влившись в их семью, я стал подмечать то, что было скрыто от меня ранее. Как оказалось, воспитание Алексис оставляло желать лучшего. Она была крайне учтивой при первом знакомстве, знала этикет и следовала ему, но я часто опускал взгляд, когда, ни с того, ни с сего, она начинала смеяться и надоедать людям, с которыми только что познакомилась. Развращенное детство давало о себе знать.

Также играла роль и наша разница в возрасте. Тишина и спокойствие, которые были мне необходимы после работы, не входили в число ценностей моей жены. В свои тридцать пять она вела себя, как девчонка, часто во всеуслышание рассказывала подробности своих давних похождений, пела песни, танцевала, старалась вытащить меня на шумные вечеринки и пила, постоянно пила, заливая свои непризнанные проблемы алкоголем. Наша интимная жизнь тоже оставляла желать лучшего. По факту, Алексис была такой же закомплексованной, как и ее мать, признающей в сексе только миссионерскую позу. Иные проявления близости были для нее недопустимы и строго пресекались. Если я пытался найти компромисс и предложить ей что-то новое, у нее начиналась истерика и очередная неделя запоя. В итоге я, к алкогольным парам равнодушный, пошел на сторону и переключился на проституток. А через какое-то время ко мне за помощью обратился Роберт.

Сначала он меня не привлекал. Возможно, только как случай, требующий большей, чем обычно, писанины. Он не блистал красотой. И женщиной он не был (большую часть своей жизни я был уверен в своей ориентации). Но через несколько месяцев упорной работы, я начал замечать, что чаще обращаю внимание на его фигуру, а он, в свою очередь, задерживается глазами на моих губах и бедрах. Вместе с этим он стал чаще говорить о себе и признался, что передумал идти следом за братом. Это радовало, ведь в этом была полностью моя заслуга. Не отличаясь многословностью, Роберт прекрасно общался и без слов. Если и говорил, то только самое главное. А когда наладилась речь, с его губ стали сыпаться очевидные намеки, на которые я, вопреки рассудку, реагировал помимо своей воли.

Первые симптомы обоюдной заинтересованности понудили меня передать Роберта другому специалисту, что вызвало с его стороны несколько вопросов. Я ответил на них честно: его случай был, что греха таить, нередким. Множество других врачей смогли бы дотянуть его до нормы и без меня. Самая грязная работа была уже сделана. Он, выслушав мои объяснения, ушел, перед этим пообещав, что не прекратит терапию. Как я узнал через несколько дней, на прием к другому врачу он так и не явился, но стал регулярно посещать групповые занятия, которые проходили в корпусе, где работал я. Мы часто пересекались с ним в коридорах. Он будто следил за мной, пытаясь попасться мне на глаза, зачастую вынуждал останавливаться и говорить с ним на отвлеченные темы. Он рассказывал о себе. Я же, не имея возможности отказать бывшему клиенту, выслушивал его. Тратил время и… растил интерес.

Домогательства со стороны пациентов не были для меня чем-то сверхъестественным. За долгие годы практики ко мне проявляли интерес и женщины, и мужчины. Ответного влечения никогда не возникало (разве что, Алексис стала исключением), поскольку я понимал причину появившегося ко мне интереса. Причиной была болезнь. Но Роберт, почему-то, отозвался в моем сердце иначе. Я невольно сравнивал его со своей женой. Одинаковые исходные условия, а такие разные итоги. Все же как влияет на нас наш круг общения, рамки, семейный устав. Парень был приземленным, лишенным богемного образа жизни и спокойным. О боже, он был спокойным. Таким же, вдумчивым и спокойным, как я.

Он искал встреч со мной и успешно их находил. Узнал, где я живу, какие места посещаю. Ежедневно писал электронные письма с подробным отчетом, что делал накануне. Отправлял фотографии. Я читал, смотрел и втягивался, ловя себя на мысли, что мне интересно знать, где он и с кем, и когда мы встретимся в следующий раз. Финальным аккордом моего поражения стала «случайная» встреча в продуктовом магазине. Магазин находился неподалеку от нашего дома. Находился в престижном квартале, где Роберт не мог себе позволить что-либо покупать, в принципе. Я заметил, как он прохаживался между рядами, внимательно читая этикетки на продуктах. Дождавшись, пока я вдоволь на него насмотрюсь, он обернулся и направился ко мне. Посмотрев на мою тележку с продуктами, он сказал, что может сделать из них кое-что интересное. Алексис не умела готовить. Я выслушал его кулинарные идеи и пригласил на обед. Он, в ответ, на следующий день пригласил меня на ужин, к себе. Там все и произошло.

В небольшой квартирке, стены которой были увешаны дешевыми гитарами, а обои скорее подходили для ночного кабака, чем для жилого помещения, мы переспали первый раз. На тесном диване, застеленном выцветшими простынями, мы кувыркались всю ночь. Благо Алексис уехала к матери, предоставив мне пару свободных дней и ночей. И я был рад, что обстоятельства сложились таким образом, что я провел их не в одиночестве.

Потребности Роберта в осторожных экспериментах и постельных изысках совпали с моими предпочтениями. Мне ни разу не было так хорошо… Он откликался на каждую просьбу, исполняя каждое мое желание, а иногда и предлагая что-то со своей стороны. Если бы мы были ровесниками, я бы мог сказать, что влюбился, но наша с ним разница в возрасте — двадцать три года — охлаждала мои мысли касательно возможностей развития наших отношений и раз за разом возвращала на землю. Роберт, конечно, тоже не был влюблен в меня. Он нуждался в сильном партнере, который понимал и принимал бы мотивы его поступков; партнере, на которого можно было положиться, да и который мог помочь деньгами. Я подходил по всем параметрам, вдобавок к этому был нежен. В этом он тоже нуждался. От природы гибкий, он прекрасно справлялся с ролью женщины, поражая меня уровнем чувственности, которая встречалась не у каждой моей партнерши. Он отзывался на любое прикосновение, было ли оно интимным или простым, случайным. Отзывался всем телом и этим подкупал.

Я стал для него не только любовником, но и отцом, которого он был лишен с детства. Я же обрел в его лице заботливого партнера. Не припомню, чтобы кто-то так старался угодить мне вкусным ужином и теплотой постели. Наши регулярные встречи отличались глубиной, разговорами по душам; свидания были тщательно спланированы и ни разу не отменялись. На протяжении нескольких лет я регулярно встречался с ним и нисколько не чувствовал вину за свои поступки — за измены.

***

По мере увядания нашего с Алексис брака, я вовлекался в мрачное состояние. Терпеть рядом человека, поведение которого не соответствует твоим понятиям о нормах, бывает сложно даже тем, кто осведомлен о возможностях психики. Иногда я срывался. Роберт терпеливо наблюдал за прогрессом моей взвинченности, с годами только усиливающейся. Впервые мысль об убийстве Алексис возникла, когда мы с ним гуляли по набережной; возникла у него, не у меня. Несмотря на взбалмошность жены, я бы не смог вслух озвучить желание в ее устранении, да и сомкнуть руки на ее шее бы не смог. Роберт предложил все сделать сам и, выслушав мой вопрос о том, как он собирается это делать, напомнил, что уже имел кое-какой опыт. Я долго обдумывал его предложение и в итоге согласился.

Идеальным местом для убийства был остров, принадлежащий семье Чандлер еще с прошлого века и перешедший во владение Алексис после ее совершеннолетия. Со всех сторон изолированный от мира, остров изобиловал лесами, длинными поросшими папоротником тропами, красивыми пейзажами и бесчисленным количеством грибов, с которыми у Алексис были особенные отношения. Благодаря рассказам отца, который часто гулял с маленькой дочкой и был знатоком микологии, она, наверное, знала, какой гриб где растет. Отец щедро делился своими познаниями и эти познания, как и все, связанное с папой, были для Алексис священны.

План был прост: отравить ее ядовитым грибом, о котором она рассказала мне несколько лет назад. Я помнил, что существуют два гриба, идентичные на вид, один из которых вызывает моментальную смерть, другой является афродизиаком. Как отличить их — вот это я забыл, а задавать наводящие вопросы посчитал лишним. Алексис могла заподозрить неладное. Я никогда не поддерживал ее дикую страсть к грибам. Узнать отличие предстояло Роберту. Вопрос состоял в том, как заставить ее съесть нужный гриб и, прежде всего, как моему любовнику пробраться на остров. Он предложил сыграть роль бродяги. Идея была неплохой. Однако, встретить бродягу следовало так, чтобы не видели лишние глаза. Самым приемлемым местом для встречи была трасса, ведущая к пристани. Позже Роберт предложил другой вариант — незапланированная встреча на берегу после крушения нашей яхты. В итоге, мы объединили оба варианта.

Образ бездомного парня я разработал для Роберта в соответствии с предпочтениями жены. Ее умиляли убогие жалкие люди, на которых она могла отыграть роль богачки и чем-нибудь одарить их, по своему усмотрению. Избитый грязный юноша вызвал бы у нее чувство жалости вперемежку с желанием помочь, а при дальнейшем взаимодействии последовало искушение, которое бы она усердно подавляла и вытесняла чувством вины. Если бы к этой смеси прибавилась моя дикая ревность вкупе с проявлением самых раздражающих ее черт моего характера (коих было немало), то бродяга смог бы сдвинуть меня с пьедестала и склонить ее к измене, желательно в лесу.

Сколько бы я не продумывал мелочи, из-за большого количества переменных составить идеальный план не получалось. Неустойчивая женская психика могла выдать непредвиденный кульбит, который пустил бы все наши старания под откос. Но некоторые реакции жены я смог предугадать в точности. Осталось только потрудиться над яхтенным компасом, вовремя оборвать телефонный кабель по приезду на остров и не дать ей ускользнуть в прибережный ресторан. В целом, стоило попробовать.

Также, надо отметить, что если бы я плохо знал Роберта, то никогда бы на это не пошел. Связывать себя убийством с малознакомым человеком — предельная глупость. Но в его содействии и молчании я был полностью уверен. За несколько лет наших отношений он зарекомендовал себя, как надежный человек. Я знал, что он готов пойти на убийство не столько ради меня, сколько ради денег, которые бы я получил, став вдовцом. Но его меркантильные интересы меня нисколько не смущали. Они были вполне нормальны. Тем более, отказывать мне в близости он пока не собирался. Наоборот, всячески старался ее поддерживать в прежнем виде. Не любил перемен, как и я. За годы, проведенные вместе, мы с ним, кажется, даже не ссорились, возможно, от силы раз пять, да и то по пустякам. С ним я готов был разделить это убийство.

Итак, никогда не опаздывающий, в пятницу я намеренно задержался на работе и явился домой с таким расчетом, чтобы выехать к пристани на два часа позже. Роберт должен был ждать нашу машину в заранее выбранном месте и упасть на обочине, когда мы проезжали мимо. Все получилось идеально, хоть и пришлось постараться. Алексис не желала смотреть на дорогу, предпочитая уткнуться носом в журнал, и мне понадобилось приложить усилия, чтобы она отвлеклась от чтения своей ерунды и посмотрела вперед. Ливневый дождь способствовал ее помощи. Жаль, что она этого не понимала. Подъезжая к месту, я на всякий случай подал предупредительный знак — машинный гудок должен был стать для Роберта знаком, что подъезжаем именно мы.

Падающий на обочину бродяга отозвался в женском сердце сочувствием и участливостью, несправедливой жертвой, которой тут же захотелось помочь. «Никаких копов» — фраза, тихо и жалобно сказанная Робертом, окончательно покорила сердце Алексис. Она питала слабость к бунтарям и не смогла не посочувствовать попавшему в беду, грязному и оборванному, но, по ее мнению, герою.

Когда мы, уже втроем, ехали в машине, я не мог не смотреть на Роберта в зеркало заднего вида. Фингал, который я лично поставил ему, расплылся бурым пятном под левым глазом. Помятость, бледность и загнанный вид понудили вспомнить того Роберта, которого я впервые увидел несколько лет назад у себя на приеме. Он, как и обещал, добросовестно вжился в роль. Я лишь боялся, что он простынет. С одной стороны, туман и дождь были нам на руку — меньше соглядатаев, с другой — я не желал, чтобы он слег с температурой и заболел. В таком случае я бы не смог проявлять к нему запланированный негатив и отыграть свою роль, как положено.

Конечно, на паром мы опоздали. Хоть я и гнал по скользкой сырой дороге со скоростью сто километров в час. Опоздание было приличным. Отходящий от пристани паром означал ночевку на этом берегу, что нам и было нужно. Нас с Алексис должны были увидеть вдвоем — двух любящих супругов, не ссорящихся, спящих вместе. Мой легкий кивок, пока Алексис стояла ко мне спиной и с тоской наблюдала за отходящим судном, был замечен и оценен Робертом. Первая часть представления прошла безупречно. Сюрпризом не стало и то, что Алексис при расставании протянула ему купюру, которую он, как я ему и велел сделать заранее, взял. Щедрость была предвидена мной в точности.

Я, конечно, не только наблюдал за всем этим, но и старательно извергал недовольство, проявлял ревность, унижал его. Мое брюзжание ее раздражало и подзадоривало. Она старалась делать вид, что я никчемен в своей ревности. К Роберту же проявляла интерес. Но как бы она не растягивала момент, все же подошло время расставаться. Мы с Алексис отправились в отель. Он — пошел ночевать в прибрежный сарай для рыбацких лодок.

Одним из моих испытаний была ночевка в отеле. Базовые инстинкты моей жены пробуждались в мало знакомых местах. Она бы полезла ко мне в любом случае. Принести коктейль вместо еды было очередным продуманным ходом. Алкоголь срывал с нее вуаль хороших манер, и она становилась управляемой. Я нашел причину прервать прелюдию (вспомнил про ужин, оставленный для нас Майком на том берегу и позвонил ему прямо в разгар ее ласк). Я предвидел, что она обидится и избавит меня от очередного муторного акта, до которого мне не было дела. Мои мысли были заняты Робертом и тем, где он сейчас находится. Смог ли он переодеться и получилось ли у него забраться в то место для ночлега, которое мы для него подыскали. Также я беспокоился, не проспит ли он и заберется ли завтра на паром до нас.

***

Утром, когда паром отчалил к острову с нашей машиной на борту, Алексис заявила, что ей интересно узнать, как себя чувствует тот парень-бродяга. В ее память всегда врезались события, подобные этому, будоражили ее воображение и заставляли вспоминать их снова и снова; я, обычно, старался их забыть. Ее же они почему-то веселили. Слушать россказни я не хотел. Мне необходимо было проверить, на пароме ли Роберт. Под предлогом, что хочу выпить кофе (она и тут всадила мне шпильку в ребро, сославшись на то, что кофе здесь — дрянь и подходит только для плебеев), я вышел из машины и отправился в рубку. Увидев, что Роберт спит на палубе, я разбудил его. Убедившись, что он в порядке, я перекинулся с ним парой фраз и отправился обратно к жене.

Приплыв на остров, она тут же кинулась к своим грибам. Я не спешил отрывать ее от любимого занятия и поскорее отправился к дому — надо было успеть повредить провода. После — мы позавтракали на природе. Тема разговоров была об изменах. Алексис пила и вскоре, как я и думал, предложила прокатиться на яхте к ресторану. Я сослался на плохое самочувствие. Не мог позволить, чтобы она уехала к Майку одна. План предусматривал иное. После наигранных раздумий, якобы пересилив свое недомогание, я предложил ей сентиментальную поездку к тому месту, где сделал ей предложение. Эта идея пришлась ей по вкусу. На деле же мы должны были сесть на мель у берегов Сил-Рока и встретить там Роберта, желательно после заката. Пришлось постараться, чтобы компас казался с виду исправным, но работал с весомой погрешностью. Опять помог туман. Легкое повреждение яхты, устроенное в нужное время у нужного берега, и мы уже плывем в лодке к мерцающему вдалеке костру.

Я сориентировался без труда — огонь был виден с борта даже через белую дымку. Оставив Алексис сторожить лодку, я пошел в направлении костра — хотел увидеть Роберта первым. А он, по случайности, отошел в сторону и приблизился к жене. Она закричала, этим напугав меня. Пронеслась мысль, что я мог ошибиться, и мы приплыли не туда. На всякий случай, взяв палку побольше, я понесся обратно к Алексис и, увидев знакомый затылок, все же замахнулся, правда, не слишком сильно. Мне пришлось стукнуть Роберта по голове. Господи, тогда я действительно испугался, что к ней подошел не он, а кто-то другой — так она начала орать.

Роб быстро пришел в себя и был удивлен, что я ударил его. Такого в плане не было. Сидя у костра, я, тем не менее, унижал его, как мог. Алексис слушала и проникалось к нему жалостью и интересом все больше и больше. Роберт был не против получать от меня словесные оплеухи, что опускало меня в глазах Алексис еще сильнее. Мы оба старались. Нельзя было рисковать и вызвать подозрения в том, что мы знакомы.

Единственной возможностью затащить Роба в наш дом, был ремонт яхты. Я нехотя принял его предложение помочь нам. Алексис прекрасно знала, что вдвоем мы бы не справились, поэтому не стала возражать. Роберт должен был принять участие в стягивании судна в воду, за что бы получил учтивое приглашение войти в наш дом. Мы принялись за работу вместе. Пришлось потрудиться. Когда мы все же выпрямляли яхту, Алексис и Роб полностью промокли. Сам собой возник мотив пригласить его к нам погреться у камина. Алексис меня в этом только поддержала — якобы не хотела быть должной за оказанную помощь. На деле же она согласилась совсем по другой причине…

Видеть на нем свой халат было так привычно. Только что принявший душ, он сидел на диване рядом с Алексис и вяло отвечал на ее вопросы. Устал. Кстати, они неплохо смотрелись вместе. Были практически одного возраста. Я отошел на кухню и сделал для них горячий чай. В доме было прохладно. Слово «солнышко» — вырвалось у меня случайно. Так я обращался и к Алексис тоже. Потом Роб сказал мне, что чуть не выдал нас, когда первым отреагировал на мое обращение, повернув голову в сторону кухни раньше нее. Она этого не заметила, подумав, что он вскинулся от моего голоса.

Когда же я вернулся с двумя кружками чая и завел тупой разговор об усталости, Роберт сделал вид, что уснул. С моей стороны было необходимым показать, что я пытаюсь разбудить его и чуть ли не выгнать из дома. Жена начала возмущаться. Я без каких-либо трудностей довел ее до нужной степени раздражения. Прошипев мне, что надо оставить его у нас и что помощников не выгоняют на улицу на ночь, она убежала наверх; я же смог вырвать быстрый поцелуй у якобы спящего парня. Ночью, когда Алексис уснула, я принес ему теплое одеяло. Он остался спать на диване у камина — теплые вещи ему бы не помешали. Он так крепко спал — вечер был насыщенным — что я не стал его будить, просто прикрыл одеялом, и отправился спать дальше.

***

Утром я спустился вниз раньше жены. Хотел проверить, успел Роберт приготовить завтрак, как было оговорено, или нет. Успел. Я хотел увидеть его и поговорить с ним, если не словами, то хотя бы взглядами. Он стоял около холодильника в довольно расслабленной позе и курил. Я поднес пепельницу, осуждая, что он так часто курит те дешевые сигареты, которые нам пришлось добавить к его образу. А он, вместо того, чтобы затушить сигарету, поиграл с ней ртом. Неплохое предложение. Только вот когда его реализовать?

В этот момент спустилась Алексис и обнаружила, что телефон не работает. Слишком рано. Она поздоровалась, прошлась по стандартным, соответствующим нормам фразам. Роберт же переусердствовал и поблагодарил ее за принесенное одеяло. Он не мог знать, что позаботился о его тепле я. От удивления Лекс растерялась. А мне пришлось оправдываться и объяснять свой поступок элементарной добротой. Выслушав, Лекс согласилась, что ночью было холодно, и отправилась в комнату. Роберт же налил мне кофе и подал пакетик с сахарозаменителем. Хорошо, что она этого не видела. Вот из-за таких мелочей мы бы могли проиграть. Я уже хотел сказать ему об этом, но тут Алекс опять завопила. На сей раз, причина крика была мне известна. Я не торопясь отправился в комнату. Завтрак — продуманный ход — был неожиданно шикарным. Посреди комнаты стоял огромный стол, утопающий во вкусных легких блюдах. Алекс, конечно, приняла этот знак внимания на свой счет и вначале подумала, что этот знак был сделан мной. Но в этот раз старался не я, а старались для меня. Я оценил.

Сидя за столом, Алекс рассказывала о своих давних любовниках, а я ловил удивленные взгляды. Думаю, Роберт никогда не верил до конца, когда я рассказывал ему о ее привычках выворачивать лишние воспоминания наизнанку. Но во время завтрака, благодаря разговорчивости жены, я кое-что узнал. Он признался, что так же, как я разделяет любовь на разные категории. Он признался, что любил не во всех смыслах этого слова. Что ж, я его понимал. Алексис флиртовала, делая комплименты его кулинарному искусству. Я молча соглашался с ней. Роберт хорошо готовил. «Наелась на целый месяц» — прекрасная фраза, но мой ответ «Месяц — слишком долго» не умалял старания Роберта, как подумала она, а говорил о том, что терпеть ее столь долгий срок стало бы жестокой пыткой. Я был уверен, что все свершится сегодня.

Попытка оставить бродягу в доме до вечера, чтобы я смог отыграться и поразить жену вкусным ужином, сработала. Лекси и так была за то, чтобы оставить Роба с нами, а тут я сам предложил. После завтрака мы пошли играть в теннис. Играли мы с Робертом. Лекс была судьей. Роб играл намеренно скверно. На самом деле он прекрасно играл. Я уверен, что он запустил ракетку в пруд специально. Конечно, он не знал, что по берегу пруда растет ядовитый плющ и, когда об этом объявила Алекс, готов был лезть туда сам. Но я чувствовал вину за тот удар у костра и полез за ракеткой, с удовольствием искупив ожогами и фингал, и шишки. Из этого мне удалось извлечь пользу. Они оба пошли отмывать меня, и, конечно же, делали это за пределами дома, во дворе. Роберт направлял струю воды, а Лекс оттирала меня, полуголого, давая возможность моему любовнику лишний раз посмотреть на мое тело. Я ловил его невольную улыбку и наслаждался моментом.

Далее оголилась Алексис и привела меня этим в легкую задумчивость. Мы втроем устроились на веранде. Я просматривал новости. Она лежала в шезлонге и опять читала журнал. Когда Лекс оголила спину и сняла лифчик, Роберт посмотрел на меня с немым вопросом. В тот момент он сидел неподалеку от меня и строгал из дерева маленькое сердечко. Голая спина жены озадачила нас обоих. Я не шелохнулся, когда Лекс попросила намазать кремом ее спину. Вместо меня к ней пошел Роб. И не только помазал, но и сделал легкий массаж. Жена никак не прореагировала на такое вторжение, по сути, на мою территорию. Роб, сделав дело, пошел на свое место, предварительно кинув на меня странный взгляд. В мыслях Лекс уже была на пути к измене.

Пора было уходить на тайно запланированный гольф. Пора было приниматься за дело. Мое внезапное желание ускользнуть из дома жене не понравилось. Если бы я предупредил об игре заранее, она, скорее всего, отправилась бы со мной, но приводить себя в порядок ей было некогда, а я собрался быстро и, намекнув про грибы, ушел до конца дня, рассчитывая на то, что до вечера Роб сделает все, что нужно. Я заранее рассказал ему о тех самых грибах и наказал подробно выведать их отличие. Также я придумал, как получить от Лекс предсмертную записку. Пациенты часто прописывали свои самые страшные мысли на бумаге. Такого добра у меня хватало. Выбрав записи, которые подходили под состояние Алексис, я снабдил бумажками Роберта. Ему предстояло сделать так, чтобы Лекс заинтересовалась записями сама и написала что-то подобное. Узнав, про безграмотность бродяги и про его «гениальность», она с готовностью писала под его диктовку, сама не зная, что делает.

Я дал Роберту целый день и, возвращаясь обратно, предварительно захватил с собой продукты. А он, вместо того, чтобы сделать дело, бегал по острову, развлекался и пил вместе с женой текилу. Хотя она споит кого угодно. Когда я вернулся и увидел ее живой, мне стало дурно. Я был уверен, что за день он сможет… поэтому взял с собой провизии только на две персоны: для него и для меня. На вопрос жены, почему я привез только два лобстера, пришлось импровизировать, врать, а Роберт стоял у камина, опустив голову, и слушал. После, когда Алексис вышла за полотенцем, для того, чтобы сделать мне холодный компресс, сказал, что она верная жена. Я знал это и без него; но ее верность основывалась не на любви ко мне, а на строгом воспитании. Если бы мать в свое время дала ей поблажку, Алексис стала бы последней шлюхой, не пропускающей мимо ни один член.

Глядя на Роберта и видя в его глазах вину, я уж было сделал вывод, что он передумал и убивать ее не собирается. Алексис сама заговорила об отмене кулинарного поединка, и я уже был склонен с ней согласиться, но Роберт дал понять, что он лишь скорректировал план, что ему нужно еще немного времени. Ладно, хоть получилось вытянуть записку. На убийство уходило больше сил, чем я думал.

Ужин прошел спокойно. Алекс разоделась, как на официальный прием, и играла в ресторанного критика, не сводя заинтересованного взгляда с бродяги. Интересным было и то, что она до сих пор не удосужилась узнать, как его зовут. От меня также не ускользнули их переглядывания. По запаху и поблескивающим глазам, я понял, что день они провели весело. Меня не удивило и то, если бы оказалось, что они переспали. Я следил за ними обоими и ловил искры в ее глазах — для него, и в его глазах — для меня и... для нее?

После ужина мы с Робертом якобы отправились на пристань. Я должен был отвезти его обратно на берег. На самом же деле мы заперлись в ангаре для лодок. И тут с меня слетели оковы. Стоя перед ним на коленях, я вдыхал его запах, облизывал его член и ловил каждый тихий вздох и стон, а после прижимал к себе худое тело и входил в него медленно, так, чтобы он подавался ко мне навстречу, выгибался и выпрашивал более сильные толчки. Я хотел бы все сделать быстро, поскольку Лекс могла выйти из дома, но позволил себе растянуть удовольствие, да так, что она уснула, пока дожидалась меня.

Все закончилось. Роберт отправился обратно в дом — сказать, что яхта снова неисправна, а я немного походил по ангару (обнаружил пустую бутылку — неплохо), пошалил с яхтой, чтобы она не работала еще какое-то время, и тоже пошел к дому. На обратной дороге меня встретила Алексис. Небольшой скандал по поводу долгого присутствия в доме ненужного человека — и она уверена, что я подонок, а он мученик.

Когда мы втроем сидели в гостиной, меня прорвало на откровения. Алексис сидела за роялем и, пока я высказывался о подлинной любви, аккомпанировала мне. Наивная, думала, что я говорил с ней... Ночью я пристально рассматривал ее, спящую, пытаясь запомнить каждую черту, зная, что вижу ее в своей постели в последний раз.

***

Вечерний секс распалил меня. Осознание, что там, на диване у камина, лежит он, не давало мне уснуть. Я осторожно вышел из комнаты, чтобы не разбудить мою благоверную, спустился вниз, подобрался в темноте к нему и поцеловал, а он вместо того, чтобы ответить на поцелуй, закусил край моих губ до крови. Сославшись на нервы, он попросил оставить его одного, перед этим сказав, что утром я должен спровоцировать драку и сделать так, чтобы она состоялась в лесу. Я понял, что он задумал, и пошел наверх. Задремал я только перед самым рассветом.

Не надо говорить, что утром у меня было скверное настроение. Шрам в углу губ раздулся, и Алексис, увидев его, ужаснулась, приняв красноту за аллергию или простуду. Ее заботливое предложение смазать укус мазью, еще сильнее взвинтило меня. Когда же она поведала мне, что они вместе с Робертом починили яхту и телефонные провода, гнев стал вырываться наружу.

Вид Роберта, сидящего без футболки, прибавил к гневу возбуждение. Уверен, он специально измазался в грязи, чтобы лишний раз напомнить мне, как прекрасно его тело. Вечером мы переспали, и, казалось бы, реакция должна была быть не такой яркой. Но я сидел за столом и поглаживал тело руками, изредка посматривая на знакомый мне оголенный торс и делая вид, что замерз. Как иначе было себя успокоить? Женщина, сидевшая рядом со мной, забеспокоилась о моих ожогах и сказала, чтобы я их не растирал. Да я специально давил на них, чтобы сбавить напряжение. Боль спасала от опасной близости полуобнаженного красивого тела.

Пока Алексис ходила за выстиранной футболкой, Роберт дал понять, что ему понравилась наша вчерашняя встреча в ангаре. Это меня позабавило. Оригинальное извинение за неожиданный укус. Я слушал его и настраивал себя на скандал. Хотя, если брать во внимание мое состояние, я бы отыграл свою роль и без настроя. Все так удачно сложилось. Меня вдохновило то, что после моего отказа пить молоко, как полагается — из посуды, Алекс пошла мыть чистый стакан. Неудовлетворение сексуальной жизнью, излишняя зажатость провоцировали ее на поддержание идеальной чистоты, практически стерильности. Бессознательно она понимала, что ее руки были грязными еще с детства. Не в прямом смысле, конечно же. Поэтому отреагировала на мои слова бурно и громко. Я же высказал все, что накипело у меня за семь лет, проведенных в браке. Думаю, в целом у меня получилось воссоздать идеальный скандал. Она возненавидела меня окончательно. Роберт, как и планировалось, заступился за нее, а я полез на него с кулаками.

Когда мы выбежали на улицу и сымитировали погоню, дело было практически сделано. Роберт побежал в лес. Я за ним. По замыслу, она побежала за нами, подумав, что я поймаю его именно там и, если не убью его, то точно покалечу. Доска, которую я взял в ангаре, внушила ей еще большее опасение, но Лекс немного припозднилась. Бежать за нами в тонких сандалиях было неудобно. Увидев, как я выхожу из леса, она сказала, чтобы я убирался с острова, и поспешила к своему защитнику. Все случилось, как случилось. Поддавшись искушению, она сама съела ядовитый гриб, подумав, что это был афродизиак.

***

Он вернулся на остров спустя неделю после похорон. Я ждал его приезда намного раньше, но он объяснил свое затянувшееся опоздание плохим самочувствием. Немудрено. Убивать людей — занятие энергозатратное. Вполне очевидно было ожидать физических недомоганий. Нелегко было и мне. Мучили кошмары. Но отнюдь не об Алексис и ее смерти. Я боялся, что Роберт не вернется, что содеянное нами заставит его вычеркнуть меня из списка людей, которым он может доверять; именно этот страх отражался во снах, где я постоянно оставался один.

— Нелегко было вернуться сюда, — сказал он, переступив порог теперь уже моего дома. Он не стал долго задерживаться в прихожей и потянул меня за руку, наверх, в ту комнату, где неделю назад я спал с Алексис. На ту кровать. Через час мы лежали, уставшие и удовлетворенные, и, нисколько не каясь, вспоминали, что тогда, в лесу, лапали друг друга так же нетерпеливо, даже не подождав, пока остынет тело. Избавив меня от жены и излишнего возбуждения, он поплыл к пристани на заранее приготовленной лодке, а я позвонил в полицию…

— Не понимаю, что тебя привлекает в этом острове. Тем более, сейчас. — Роберт говорил очень тихо, уткнувшись лбом в мое плечо.

— У меня траур, — монотонно ответил я, ненавязчиво поглаживая его спину. — Я оплакиваю смерть жены.

— Разумнее плакать в другом месте.

— Для меня эта смерть слишком внезапна, — я тоже говорил тихо, будто страдал на самом деле. — Сломленный горем вдовец… Любая вещь, находящаяся здесь, в этом доме, напоминает мне об Алексис. Я хочу выстрадать преждевременную утрату как можно глубже…

— Ее родственники услышали именно это?

— Примерно.

— Поверили?

— Нет.

Ненавязчивый поцелуй мягко скользнул по моим губам. После — щека Роберта скользнула по моей ключице. Помолчав, он продолжил:

— Она до сих пор здесь. Прячется где-то за дверью и ждет, пока мы уснем.

— Не прячется.

— После убийства того ублюдка, — Роберт имел в виду отчима, он применял сказанное слово только к нему, — мне казалось, что он следит за мной круглосуточно. Это ощущение не проходило годами.

— Но я помог тебе избавиться от мании.

— Времена изменились.

— Неужели.

— В этот раз ты сам убийца.

— И?

— …и находишься в том же дерьме. Уверен, что сможешь помочь?

Его вопрос заставил меня задуматься и поискать изменения, произошедшие с момента смерти Алексис. Удивительно, но я чувствовал себя так, будто ее не существовало вовсе. Видимо, все эти годы она была настолько лишним элементом что, потеряв ее, я не ощутил абсолютно никакой утраты.

— Уверен, — ответил я.

Спокойный тон моего голоса его немного успокоил. В голове промелькнула мысль, что он не в себе. При длительном нахождении Роберта в этом доме его физическое и психическое состояние может только ухудшиться. Эта мысль подтвердилась дальнейшим развитием диалога:

— Хочешь свести меня с ума, оставаясь здесь?

— В другом месте я не смогу появиться с тобой. По крайне мере, пока. А здесь мы можем делать все, что угодно и где угодно.

— Месяц? Два месяца? — только и спросил он, понимая, что я не намерен уезжать отсюда.

— Возможно, два. Но если тебе здесь некомфортно, уезжай обратно на континент.

— Черт, — прошипел Роберт и сжал мою руку с такой силой, что мне стало больно. — Я убил ее не для того, чтобы жить с тобой на разных участках суши.

Дождавшись, пока хватка ослабнет, я взял его руку в свою и сказал:

— Необходимо время…

— Время…

— Совсем немного, по сравнению с тем, что мы ждали.

— Что будет, когда твой «траур» закончится?

— Я еще думаю над этим.

Он замолчал. После освобождения от семилетних пут я мог позволить себе кутить и просаживать миллионы направо и налево. Но я любил свою работу. Возможно, лучшим вариантом было перебраться в другой город, к примеру, в Лос-Анджелес, открыть частную клинику и работать в свое удовольствие. Копаться в мозгах лучшей части населения. Роберт, естественно, поехал бы со мной. Я хотел, чтобы мы были вместе, даже после бегства от семейства Чандлер. Но если бы в итоге он захотел уйти и начать жизнь заново, я бы его не держал. Рано или поздно наши отношения должны были закончиться.

— Я много размышлял о тебе и о ней, — помолчав, внезапно начал он, чем отвлек меня от мыслей. — Я представлял ее иначе. Она оказалась не такой уж плохой. Конечно, у нее были свои причуды, но, когда она тебе надоела, а она тебе надоела, ты так… безжалостно, — хотя нет, это не то слово, — холодно… быстро подписал ей приговор, что…

— Что… — подхватил я, соображая, к чему эта речь.

— Что я невольно задумался, не постигнет ли меня та же участь, когда я стану тебе мешать. Я, конечно, не богат, как твоя жена, но меня не оставляет предчувствие, что когда-нибудь я стану лишним.

— Намекаешь, что я могу убить тебя?

— Это вряд ли. Если у тебя и возникнет подобная мысль, ты будешь действовать чужими руками.

— Подобная мысль не возникнет, — уверил его я, начиная подозревать, что Роберт действительно тронулся рассудком. — К чему весь этот разговор?

— Я же сказал, что представлял ее другой.

— Хочешь сказать, она была сносной?

Он поежился и нервно вздохнул.

— Не знаю. Если она трахала твой мозг, как когда-то отчим трахал меня и брата, то, наверное, нет.

Подумав над его ответом, я проговорил, намеренно растягивая слова:

— Не думай об этом, если последние пять лет для тебя что-то значат.

— В том-то и дело, что значат. А для тебя?

— Конечно, — я предпочел бы избежать обсуждения наших с ним отношений, которые меня в общем-то до сих пор устраивали, но Роберт не сдавался и продолжал прощупывать почву:

— Мы будем вместе, пока нас связывает общее дело, — сказал он, вдруг, вскинув голову и посмотрев мне в глаза.

— Без сомнения.

— И как долго?

— Какой ответ ты хочешь от меня услышать?

— Что мы в итоге расстанемся, — он ждал моего опровержения, но в его глазах явственно читался упрек за готовящуюся слететь с моих губ ложь.

— Не расстанемся. По крайней мере, не таким образом, как ты подумал, — все же ответил я, размышляя над его потребностью услышать это вслух. Кого он убеждал в безопасности и незыблемости настоящего — себя или меня — об этом еще предстояло подумать, но из нашего разговора я вынес кое-что интересное: где-то в глубине души я чувствовал, что Роберт был совершенно прав.


End file.
